


What The Cat Drags In

by DabblesinDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rey Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesinDrabbles/pseuds/DabblesinDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey never thought she would be using a cat to get her two oblivious but lovable apartment tenants together yet here she is, this is her life now. It starts with a cat, a can of tuna, and a koi pond but it will hopefully end with Rey never having to kill Finn's spiders for him at 2 AM (he'll have a brave pilot boyfriend for that now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Cat Drags In

**Author's Note:**

> I've been Star Wars trash for most of my life and the new movie has given me even more characters and ships to love so this is a direct product of falling in love with Stormpilot (come on Disney do the thing!) and plus having Rey be the ultimate Queen she is was very important to me.
> 
> As always not affiliated with Star Wars or it's characters
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments and criticisms are always very welcome, I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it!

       Rey never expected to be a twenty-two year old landlord meddling in the lives of two tenants via a nosy cat, yet this is the life she lives. When her Aunt Leia and Uncle Han had decided to move down to Florida and retire, leaving her in charge of the apartment complex they took care of, she had been happy for the break. It was basically a free apartment, only having to collect rent and do maintenance work for the four tenants something that came naturally to her since she had been a mechanic to pay her way through college. Enough about how she got here though, Rey instead is focusing on her two idiotic but adorable tenants and her mission to get them together for their own good, and her sanity.

       Poe Dameron is the first of these two adorable idiots, he’s a pilot who works for the government, “the rest is classified Rey,” he always says with a roguish grin and a salute. Poe has lived in Leia and Han’s building for three years, he’s always paid his rent on time and brought them souvenirs from all of the places he would fly to, and it’s because of this the Organa-Solos had allowed him to keep his orange and white tabby affectionately nicknamed BB. The only time Rey had asked Poe about BB’s name was as he was shoving the cat and all the stuff he would need for a last minute stay at Rey’s while Poe rushed off to another mission, “Look, Rey, it’s dumb but my nephew named him when he was two. His name is Bby, he had issues with saying “a” at the time, and I couldn’t say no to a toddler Rey!” Rey had taken care of the cat with no questions, bonding with the affectionate fur ball while his Dad, “Rey seriously I’m his owner!”, went away on missions.

      The second half of the adorable idiots, who would be lost without Rey, is Finn. He and Rey moved into the building close to the same time, he never talked about his past much and Rey wasn’t even sure what his last name was but they had become friends quickly. Finn was a kindergarten teacher, his apartment decorated mainly with doodles and macaroni art given to him over the years, he loved kids and most things in general but like everyone else he did have something he couldn’t stand and for Finn that something was cats. He and Poe had quite a long conversation about it over one of their apartment only dinner parties in Rey’s apartment but other than that the two men got along like they had known each other their entire lives, they always knew how to make the other laugh and Poe began bringing home souvenirs not only for Rey but for Finn to show to his classrooms. Rey, Finn, and Poe all traveled through each other’s orbits, their lives intertwining for a few months before Rey decided she needed to put Operation: Get My Favorite Idiots Together into action. It starts with BB, a can of tuna, and Finn’s precious koi pond.

      Poe was away on a mission again but he had promised Rey he’d be coming home today so she knew if she wanted her plan to work she would have to move fast. She grabbed BB up and headed outside opening the can of tuna as she walked towards Finn’s favorite spot in the little community garden they had all began to add to. She knew he came here to stare and feed his fish while grading art projects around this time and she could only hope that her plan would all run together. “Here you go BB,” she said as she placed to tin of tuna on the other side of the koi pond, just out of his reach, “if you want the yummy snack you have to reach for it little guy.” She watched BB eyeing the can, looking almost contemplatively as he looked for a way to reach the food beyond while avoiding the water, his whiskers twitching in agitation after realizing he would have to risk the water to get his prize.

       She watched him scheme until she heard the door to the garden open and Finn whistling as he approached, she hid herself behind a bush and waited. Finn’s whistling stopped abruptly as he seemed to notice BB reaching for the fish in the koi pond, “Hey! Cat! Stay away from my fish, let them swim in peace!” Rey heard from her hiding place as Finn lunged trying to get ahold of BB who simply meowed and turned his ears up at the new man in curiosity. “Aha” Finn cheered picking BB up and cradling him in his arms, “no fish for you today sir, who do you even belong to?” Rey glanced around the bush seeing Finn reading the name and information on BB’s collar, “Oh! Oh you’re Poe’s cat?,” his voice holding more warmth than it had just a moment before, “well then I guess I’ll need to give you back then.” He smiled as he rubbed behind BB’s ears and began to walk away, Rey quickly fist pumped the air in victory that step one of her plan had worked, the rest of her plan fell into timing and fate’s hands.

       Poe had just slipped his shoes off in his bedroom when he heard a soft knocking on his door, at first he thought it may be Rey wanting to ask about his latest flight but she normally just let herself in by the second knock so he quickly padded to the door in his socks. He quickly opened the door ready to put on his “I’m an Air Force pilot at your service” smile, when he saw instead of being a stranger it was just Finn his cute neighbor and BB purring happily. “Oh…hey Poe…uhm,” Finn stuttered, a hint of blush crossing his cheeks, Poe grinned in what he hoped was a charming, non-shark way and leaned against the door frame, “What’s up Finn? What can I do for you?” Finn’s eyes trailed over the pilot, taking in his dark curly tousled locks, his brown eyes twinkling with adrenaline from flying, and most importantly his brown leather jacket with government patches on it, “I have your cat,” he could kick himself for stating the obvious, “I mean well he tried to kill my fish and I think you should keep a better eye on him for now on!” He practically threw BB into Poe’s arms without waiting for Poe to answer and fast walked back to his own apartment in embarrassment, leaving a very confused Poe and a very curious BB in their doorway.

       Rey, watching the entire disaster from the garden, smacked her forehead in frustration, her plan had been simple and flawless but she hadn’t factored in the fact that Poe and Finn both were hopelessly oblivious and easily embarrassed. She waited a day, giving either one of them time to get their shit together which they didn’t, and knew she would have to face this head on. She let herself into Poe’s apartment where she found him sulking and eating ice cream on his couch watching “Friends” reruns. She rolled her eyes as she kicked his legs off of his coffee table, “Poe, seriously?” “What?” he asked grumpily, “I’m not doing anything okay?” Rey sat beside him with a sigh, “Poe, you only eat ice cream when you’re having a crisis, what is it this time?” She waited patiently as he stuck another spoonful into his mouth and puffed out his cheeks, debating on whether to tell her the truth or not. “Fine” he said swallowing his ice cream, “I just…I think I pissed Finn off somehow? But like I don’t know how and I don’t know how to fix it! I don’t want him to be mad at me Rey, he is pure sunshine and he’s adorable and I want to make him smile not make him angry and not want to talk to me.” He sank lower into his couch as BB jumped into his lap trying to comfort him with affectionate nuzzles, Rey began trailing her fingers through his hair comfortingly, “Look, Poe, this is kind of my fault. I knew you two liked each other but your schedules made it hard for you to see each other and any time you did you were both so awkward so I set BB up in a place Finn would find and make him bring BB back to you. I had hoped your “just after a mission” hotness would finally push him to ask you out or that your weird adrenaline would take over and you’d finally make a move. I messed up and I’m sorry for meddling but I don’t think he’s mad, please just go talk to him.” Poe sat for a moment considering what Rey had just told him, weighing the pros and cons of taking her advice and being brave, his decision made he leaped up sending BB to the floor, “Rey you’re right, I mean you went about it wrong but I need to talk to Finn!” He ran to his bedroom, looked in the mirror and tousled his curls a bit, he stared at his jacket remembering Finn’s look from yesterday and threw it on as he ran past the couch where BB had found a new home in Rey’s lap and ran out of his door.

       Poe fidgeted from foot to foot as he waited for Finn to answer the door keeping his thoughts racing so he couldn’t chicken out when after what felt like hours Finn finally opened his door. The men stood in silence, both seeming to size each other up, when Poe finally broke the silence, “Finn, I think you are the kindest person I’ve met and you love everyone and everything but I really just want to see if you could love me in the you know in love way so would you please go out to dinner with me sometime?” Poe’s cheeks turned pink as the words flew out of his mouth, he stared into Finn’s eyes waiting to see when the words would register and get a hint of what his answer would be. He saw Finn’s eyes flicker to his lips but before he could think too much on what that was an implication of he felt a pull on the lapels of his jacket and Finn’s lips were on his. They kissed softly a few times before Poe grinned and asked, “So to be clear that was a yes to dinner?” Finn threw his head back in a long laugh, grabbing Poe’s hands and pulling him into his apartment before saying, “Honestly Dameron, that’s a yes to all of it.

     Rey was on the phone to Aunt Leia, telling her about her plan, it was not a failure thank you very much Uncle Han, when Leia very quietly asked Rey for a favor. “Rey,” she started hesitantly, “you know your cousin Ben?” Rey nodded her brain quickly whizzing through all of the bad reasons Aunt Leia could be asking about Ben then quickly said, “yes of course is something wrong with Ben?” she had just seen him at the local grocery store a few days ago and he had seemed as fine as Ben could at least. “Well,” and there was a mischievous smirk in Leia’s voice as Han could be heard laughing in the background, “since you are a mechanic, landlord, and now a matchmaker we would like to ask you to help Ben, there’s a man he constantly talks about from work who he supposedly hates but we think with just the right push and planning…well Ben would be happier.” Rey’s face cracked into a wide smile, “Of course Aunt Leia, I’ll start a new plan for Ben and his mystery man right away.” After hanging up with Leia Rey went to put on a pot of tea to help begin her scheming to get Ben and Hux, what kind of name even is that, Operation: Get Emo Kid and Weird Name Guy Together was officially in it’s planning stages.


End file.
